1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, particularly relates to a motorcycle provided with an intake part that can concentrate mass, can lower the center of gravity and can make the motorcycle compact.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a vertical direction, a longitudinal direction and a lateral direction are based upon a condition that the front of a vehicle body is located ahead in a traveling direction. In addition, the inside denotes the center side of the vehicle body and the outside denotes its reverse side. Further, the backward inclination of a cylinder denotes a condition in which the upside of the cylinder in the vertical direction is inclined backward in the vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes a V-type engine where an exhaust pipe on the side of a front cylinder extends downwardly in front of the front cylinder from the front cylinder and is turned under a crankcase and an exhaust pipe on the side of a rear cylinder extends downwardly through the back from the rear cylinder. The exhaust pipes are gathered at the back of the engine and are connected to a muffler. The muffler extends upwardly through the side of a rear wheel and air is taken in from the side of a V-type bank between the front and rear cylinders. See, for example, JP Patent No. 2722097.
In addition, a motorcycle is known where an exhaust pipe extends forward from the front of a cylinder of a forward inclined engine and extends downward in front of the cylinder and is turned under the engine. The exhaust pipe is connected to a muffler arranged below the rear of a crankcase and air is taken in from the upside at the diagonal back of the cylinder. See, for example, JP Patent No. 3962012.
When the structure of an air cleaner is arranged on the upside of a cylinder as in examples of the related art is adopted, an intake part is arranged on the upside of the cylinder, and the concentration of mass and the lowering of the center of gravity are made difficult. When it is desired that an intake part is optimally arranged, a vehicle body is compacted and heat exhausted from a radiator is cut off to prevent the heat from hitting an engine. Thus, a special member is required to be prepared. It is an object of the invention is to address such a problem.
The basic requirements for the vehicle body structure of a motorcycle is to provide a concentration of mass and a lowering of the center of gravity. As an intake part and an exhaust part are relatively heavy, a request is made for the arrangement. However, as exhaust parts are longitudinally distribution in a V-type engine vehicle as in an example of the related art, it is difficult to concentrate mass. In addition, as a muffler is located in a high position, it is difficult to lower the center of gravity.
Further, in a vehicle provided with a forward inclined engine, as an exhaust pipe is arranged in a substantial L type in a side view simply from the upside to the downside in front of a cylinder, mass easily shifts forward, as an intake part is located on the upside on the back side of the cylinder, the mass is similarly dispersed, and it is also difficult to lower the center of gravity. In addition, exhaust pipe length is reduced by arranging a muffler below a crankcase and output may decrease.